


Cobwebbed Wings

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Jun/Junsu Centric [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Broken Wings, Butterflies, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Not in the books, cystic fibrosis, jaewon is like a tiger, red in the ledger, rey why did you write this, tags shoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Jun wasn't perfect.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Junsu, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min, Junsu & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Series: LiT - Jun/Junsu Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cobwebbed Wings

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> comment please please please please 
> 
> <3333
> 
> Love yallll

**"A bird with a broken wing was beating the air above, reeling, fluttering, circling disabled, down to the water."**

**\- Kate Chopin**

**\--------**

Jun knew he wasn't normal. All faires had wings. He used to. There was nothing he could do about the lack of flying utensils, however, his life wasn't hampered as much as one would think. He lived amongst mortals, though he didn't trust them. It was better than living amongst the fae where their judging eyes would scrutinize his usage of walking and bicycles. Jun, as far as they were concerned, was human. He may have fairy features, fairy blood, even a little magic, but without wings, he was human. 

The male sighed, dragging his feet as he walked over to the coffee shop where he worked. There was nothing out of the ordinary. His phone buzzed with the reminder to go see Jaewon for his bi-weekly examination. Jun was grateful the boy knew his secret and had been the one to nurse him back to health when the wings were stripped from his back. Work passed by in a flash, Jun ringing up orders and making coffee with skill. He was grateful a little magic made sure nothing broke, went wrong, or spilled while he was on shift.

Jaewon was waiting for him, his dining table already converted into a doctor's table. He was sitting in his chair, reading and sipping tea as Jun came in. Jun smiled. Jaewon was so soft and bright but incredibly professional whenever the white jacket rested on his shoulders. 

"Shirt, then table. I'll be with ya in a second." Jaewon thumbed through the last pages of his book, tsking softly. The twins within the pages of his novel were incredibly chaotic. 

Jun pulled the white fabric over his head, wincing as it rubbed over the still sensitive skin on his back. It had been a year, roughly, from what Jaewon had told him. He had wiped the traumatic experience from his memory. Lying belly down on the table, he waited patiently. Jaewon's rubber-gloved fingers gently prodded at the scar tissue that hung in two long stripes down Jun's back. 

The muscles tightened and flexed as if the wings would be flapping if they were there. Muscles they didn't teach you about in ordinary medical school. Jaewon sighed as a small cry escaped Jun's mouth. The flesh wasn't getting thicker. It was still thin, still soft, still easily ruptured. Jaewon didn't know what to do. Fairy skin wasn't entirely human. He fetched some bandages, the bindings going over and around Jun's chest.

Jun pulled on his tee. "It's not getting better is it?"

"No. Just keep it covered and don't be too hard on it. It's a wonder you're alive." 

Jun only nodded. He was grateful to Jaewon of course, but it hurt. It wasn't physical, as much mental, the feeling of wanting to just fly throughout the air with no bindings ate at him. It was soul damaging. He felt the familiar muscles flex and try to flap, though they were pressed and held down with bindings. Jaewon walked over, shedding the coat. 

"Don't worry so much. I'll take care of you. You got a place to stay?" 

"Yeah."

Jun had lied. No, he didn't. He was going to use the little alley where he normally slept. However, Jaewon was going to flip out if he found out about where Jun planned to sleep. He didn't want Jaewon to force his tiny home open any longer; Jun still felt immense guilt that Jaewon had housed him for a year, though he wasn't conscious for about half of that time. Guilt. Such a disgusting feeling. 

"Stay dry then. It's going to be a long wet and cold night." Jaewon tucked a heating pack into Jun's hands.

Jun managed a small smile and nodded along. It was all he could do. He moved out quickly, the rain still falling down in fat pellets. He arrived at the small wooden crate he called home and sighed in immense relief. There was no one there. Crawling in, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Jun dreamt of the skies and open meadows. He dreamt of magic and land where he too, could fly. There was a glaring white light from somewhere and pain. Then Jun was falling. His back hurt. 

Oh.

Oh, it wasn't a dream. 

OH. Jun's eyes fluttered open. He was on the ground, 8 faceless men surrounding him. They were kicking him, stealing his things. The little pay he had, his phone, the hot pack Jaewon had given him. Finding no more objects of value, they began to beat him. His arms flew to cover his neck, though their boots connected with his back. Jun screamed. It was a sound of anguish and misery, enough to keep the other boys at bay. Until it wasn't. Once they found all Jun could do was make a sound, they returned with a vengeance. More feet, spit, cursing. Jun was bleeding, the red flecked with gold. He was still a little magic after all. 

_"Is this the end?"_ he thought to himself, trying to just protect his back. 

The muscles were twitching like crazy, his shirt and bandages ripped and thrown to the side. The flesh broke, a wave of fresh pain tearing through the wingless fae. And then it stopped. A tall dark-haired man picked him up and began to walk off. In his hands, he clutched Jun's belongings. Jun was semi-conscious, trying not to bleed, to not hurt anymore. A mumbled curse slipped out of his mouth.

\---

Dongho, Jun's savior, took him to Jaewon's house. Jaewon flipped out. Dongho endured a punch, a flying teacup, and a very angry gremlin attacking him. Jun was set down on the table, Jaewon healing him a little. Not the first time Jaewon was grateful for the Fae's Blessing, a gift that enhances a mortal's healing just a little. Jaewon used it to work on patients often, and now, he surveyed the shredded boy in front of him. 

The wounds were cleaned and bound. Dongho helped Jaewon here and there, noticing the blood didn't look normal. He also noticed that man's face looked a little familiar. Dongho was never the best with names, nor faces, and shrugged it off. 

While Jun was asleep, Jaewon checked Dongho over. His cystic fibrosis (CF) was getting worse, but the boy was looking for some magical cure. Nonsense in Jaewon's book. Medication and lung transplants. Dongho doubled over in a bad bought of coughing, try to regain his breath from rushing Jun over. The adrenaline had died, and he was as he'd always been. A human dying of a deadly disease.

Dongho strolled out of the house to his own place of dwelling. It looked like a hospital with the amount of tubes and wires everywhere. Dongho knew he wasn't going to get better, but he could hope. Fairies were supposed to be good luck. Maybe three years ago, he had found a fairy. Dongho had watched it fly and play with its magic. Dongho had envied that. He was sick and unable to run around, so Dongho formulated a plan.

It was successful and two framed objects rested above his bed. Breathing came a little easier now, and he was healthier. It was a dream come true for the boy. He never thought to consider the cost, only the fact he didn't have to pay the price. Dongho wasn't selfish, per-say. He was just short-sighted and believe humans were the only people who felt things. It wasn't wise nor was it right. No, it was just, child-like cruelty. Innocent, but still painful.

Jaewon called him, asking him to house Jun for the time being. Dongho nodded and sent his address over. There was no hesitation. Dongho would do anything for most people, and Jaewon quite literally held his life in his hands. The doorbell buzzed and Jaewon, staggering slightly under the weight, carried a very pale Jun inside. Jaewon's red hair was damp from the rain, and he sighed from relief when he set down his passenger. Jaewon hurried out of the house; he had gotten an alert there was another emergency going on.

After Jaewon left, Dongho looked at the sleeping body of Jun and pulled out a blanket. There was nothing he could do but care for the younger male. Jaewon left a note outlining medication schedules and such. He set a hand on the boy's back, trying to gauge the damage done to the boy. His steel ring pressed against Jun, causing the boy too shy away slightly. Though unconscious, Jun didn't like the metal of any kind. Dongho let the boy sleep. He went to bed, hooking up a nebulizer here and taking his meds there. Tomorrow, he'd make breakfast and then try to get to know his new houseguest a little better. 

Jun awoke to the scent of eggs and fresh toast. His head hurt. Where was he? had he died and gone to heaven? He pulled himself into a sitting position, crying out and falling back down. His back hurt. Dongho walked in with a tray full of food. He set it down, hurrying to help Jun sit up straight. Pillows cushioned his back. Guilt flooded through Jun. He was back to being cared for, unable to support himself. Again. First Jaewon, now this man who looked familiar, but Jun figured it was from being saved earlier. 

He looked around his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the large birdcage covered by a thick grey felt. It was so large like it belonged in an atrium. The second was the food. Jun ate tentatively, consuming only half of everything he was offered. Hospitality was so scary; he didn't know if they actually hated him or were planning to use him. No one was nice for no reason. Dongho was sick, from what Jun could gather. Maybe, he'd try and heal him as thanks. The lungs were damaged. It would take a fair bit of magic, but Jun could manage it. 

Right now, though, he had to fix himself. After the meal, Jun dropped off to sleep. There was a lot of shiny material around the house, and it made Jun slightly sick. As the days passed in blurring fashion, Jun eventually was able to stand and explore. Dongho had asked him not to enter his room, and Jun respected that. The large birdcage loomed in the corner. It scared Jun a little, but not as much as the pinned butterflies on the wall. Dongho collected the little creatures, often bringing home the insects alive. 

It was all to see if magic could help Dongho. Jun decided, he'd end the needless killing of perfect insects, and just muster the energy to help out Dongho himself. He'd heal him and be on his merry way. There was work to be done and a small apartment he was thinking about renting. Dongho was coughing and Jun walked into the forbidden to help. Without thinking, he laid a hand on the sick male's chest and murmured an ancient melody of forests and magic. Warmth spread throughout Dongho, and the pain in his lungs eased. Jun slumped over. He hadn't finished the job, but the disease was mostly gone. 

Exhausted, he looked up to smile at the older male, but his eyes were drawn further upwards to the large wings above Dongho's bed. Fairy wings. 

_His wings._

The only time he trusted a human. 

\---

_His wings._

It had been Dongho. It had been that cage he now remembered so clearly. The seal his mind had created over the memories, broke and oh, Jun was in a small alleyway petting a cat. He was talking to another male and eventually followed him home after some wheedling. The promise of a warm bed was tempting. Jun hadn't lived among humans for too long. This was nice. There was no bed, just a cage. It was dark and cold, there being nothing at the bottom. It was made for an actual bird, nor a fae nor even a human. 

Oh. They had a glinting silver object. Oh. He was taken out of the cage and pressed to a shiny table. It was so cold underneath his skin. Oh. his arms were restrained and he couldn't move. The light was so bright. Oh. He couldn't see anything in the glaring light.

"Cut as deep as possible, don't waste it." a low voice hummed.

Something was shoved in his mouth. He couldn't make a noise. Then the pain started. It was slow and burning. Jun squirmed, trying to get away from the biting pain. it went deeper, prying things upwards. He thrashed, pleading for them to stop. Red. It was all red. When the final nerves were cut, Jun didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He was covered in tears, sweat, and that awful red. 

Dongho kept him on the table while he went to hang the objects. Anything to clear up his illness. Anything. Jun was shaking from fear and cold. Oh. He was being tossed outside a little ways from the house. It scared Jun. He was so scared. He couldn't tell where he was. The wings he had treasured so much had been stolen by a simple conspirator. 

When Jaewon found Jun, the male had tried to run. But... but Jaewon's house wasn't like the other one. It was small and not as bright. There was no red. Jun fell asleep while Jaewon stitched up his back and tended to the bruises. When he awoke, he was warm? A cup of tea was steaming next to him. Jaewon was cooking and hummed in approval when he saw Jun awake. 

"Didn't think you'd last the night."

Jun fell back into the blackness. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he caught words here and there. They were always soothing, always comforting. He was never forced out of the warmth, never told to move. When he could hold his eyes open, the red-headed man was feeding him soup. When he couldn't a long IV fed into his arms. Jaewon tended to the fairy with care. There was nothing more he could do. 

Six months passed and Jaewon was surprised to find Jun washing dishes. It was just a mimicking of what he'd see Jaewon do, and what he'd heard the other male complain about. He found the repetitive motions comforting. It was nice having something to do, especially since he couldn't remember what had happened or why his wings were gone. There was just bright light and pain. Jun shuddered. Memories best left untouched. Jaewon had smiled fondly at Jun, sharing his favorite pieces of literature here and there. The fairy gradually grew to trust Jaewon, eventually bestowing a blessing upon him. 

Jun got a job and moved out, living from hotel to hotel. Often, he'd long for the skies or even Jaewon's house, but he'd imposed his stay long enough. He had a life, and when the money ran a little dry with a late paycheck, he'd let his guard down. Dongho had come back into his life. 

Why?

Why? 

Did Dongho want to hurt him more?

Only then did Jun realize he was running towards Jaewon's house. Safety. He wanted to feel safe. Dongho wasn't safe. The red wasn't safe. All Jun wanted was to be safe. There was none for a spirit like him though. Nothing. 

Swerving from his route to Jaewon's house, he ran to a nearby park. Maybe then he'd sort through everything. He had to tell Jaewon, right? The father-like figure in his life deserved to know he had found his wings. More importantly, he'd found the person who cut them off. He'd partially helped the person who had cut them off as well. 

With fumbling hands, he pulled out his cell and dialed the only number he had memorized. It picked up after the first ring.

"Jun?"

"Jaewon."

"Are you okay?" Jaewon's voice was muffled like he was driving.

"I found them."

"Them?" It had been a long day and Jaewon was tired. 

"My wings."

 _Oh._

Jaewon paused. "Where?"

"Dongho's house. He d-did it." 

_What?_

"Where are you now?"

"The park."

"Do you wanna come home with me? I can pick you up?"

Jun nodded before remembering Jaewon couldn't see him. 

"Yes."

And so Jaewon turned the car around. He was sure he had broken over fifty traffic laws speeding to get to Jun. Faster. Never in his life had he sped so hard. Faster. Jun was probably at the bench. _Faster._ He had to get there. The tires squealed in protest, the engine creaking, but Jaewon made it. _Faster_. Jun was waiting for him and climbed in, wordlessly.

\---

_Kang Dongho was going to pay._

Jaewon dropped the wingless fairy at his house before speeding over to Dongho's. The male was crouched over a book, mixing little powders.

"Find a new doctor." he snarled. No one did that to Jun. Poor sweet Jun who had a lion ready to fight on his side.

"Why?" the innocent response came. Dongho didn't know what he did was wrong. 

"Jun's wings."

"He's just a fairy. It's not like he's going to die without them. I on the other hand, can use the magical properties and cure myself. I'm dying, Jaewon."

"He's _just_ a fairy? Would I raise a fairy like a child, teaching how to get along in this world because of people like you? No, Dongho. You're wrong. He has so many feelings and so much empathy." Jaewon was steaming. He often remembered Jun staring into the sky watching the birds and the butterflies. Jun who had nursed a small cat back to health with Jaewon's help. 

"It's not like he's dying."

"How do you know that?"

"Isn't he immortal and such?"

"Not without his wings. He channels magic through them. He's just as ordinary as you and me. It's like I took your arms."

"I can't live without my arms." Horror punctuated the phrase. 

"Yes, you can. You don't need them." 

"But I like having them."

"Exactly. Maybe you should think of that next time before you strip a fairy of their wings. You didn't see the way he looked at the sky. How he watches the birds. You don't see anything beyond your illness."

"I want to live, whole and healthy."

"At another's expense?"

Dongho opened his mouth to respond, but Jaewon was already marching back to his car. He had a fairy to care for. Softening his features, he stepped inside quietly. Jun was sitting numbly on the couch, tear stains evident on his face. Jaewon hugged the boy, comforting him. Ushering Jun to the table, he inspected the wounds, smiling softly. They were healing well, his back almost back to normal. Or, as normal as it ever got. 

Jun didn't try to resist or fuss.

"Hey." Jaewon snapped his fingers. "You okay?"

Jun nodded. "Scared."

"You won't have to see him again. You can live here."

"Don't wanna be a bother..." Jun's words slurred together; he was clearly exhausted.

"Jun, you aren't a bother."

Jun just looked at him blankly. 

Jaewon awoke in the middle of the night to soft crying. Jun was shaking, and then just burst. He transformed into hundreds of little butterflies. Tears wracked Jaewon. To much emotional stress. Too much trauma. The boy couldn't handle it. He should've done better, been better. Why wasn't he enough? 

\---

That was five years ago. 

Dr. Jaewon Ahn has never lost a patient since. 

Sometimes others ask him how he's managed a seemingly perfect record, and he'll wipe away a small tear. 

Jun was never on any records.

**Author's Note:**

> D:


End file.
